onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounties
Fake Bounties Seriously, the fakes bounties on Shanks, Roger, Ace and Dragon suck. No matter how hard you try they don't die! One-Winged Hawk 23:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I don't think bounty on Das Bones is true. I try to look around Baroque Works mini-series Ch. 359–413 but got nothing. if it is real, please somebody focus the position or chapter refer to the bounty because I think this is fake bounty.JGV 14:49, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Confirmed. Its not in the mini-series (never checked out the Baroque Works one, its dull). Not in the anime... Ep. 130 brings up nothing. Chances are; not in the manga also. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's likely that at least those of the Baroque agents who were not captured iimediately in Arabasta (Mr.3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine) must have bounties since they were wanted by the Marines, we just don't know how high they are. I thin we should mention them in the "Bounties not yet determined" section. El Chupacabra 14:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Poster I need some people to help me to find the wanted poster of anyone here. :On who? One-Winged Hawk 12:14, 20 May 2008 (UTC) anyone References Don't know where to look for some of these... Right... #Alvida. I don't know when they said hers. I'll post them as I can't find them. One-Winged Hawk 07:43, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Alvida's bounty is in the red databook, page 155. I don't know if it ever appeared in the manga. 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ah! Thankskey muchkey! :-D One-Winged Hawk 12:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Question 2: Pandaman's poster appears somewhere, but where? I've seen a snapshot so I know it exists, but I can't remember where the snapshot came from. One-Winged Hawk 12:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Overhaul Trying to inprove the page a little. Okay a tables been added, and later today I will finish off the page (going out for a few hours). Hope everyone likes it. The Straw Hats were orginally in order of bounty, I've put them in order of membership. Its easier to deal with them in this order then highest bounty. Anyway, it isn't important really. One-Winged Hawk 08:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Done... Now thats much better! :-D One-Winged Hawk 10:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Straw Hats and East Blue Dont Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji come from East Blue? They should be included in the East Blue Table. An example would be Jewelry Bonny, she is currently in the grand line but her section is still in the west blue section. Oathkeeper of oblivion 04:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Because its the best way of handling the main characters. Basically its "Main characters" then "everyone else". All the templates are set up this too (pirate crews and ships for example). The only time we don't do this is like on the Devil Fruits template and Supernova template, because it wouldn't work if they were seperated from the pack on those particulaur ones. --One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Well shouldnt the Straw Hat's bounties count for something? I mean if you did count them for East Blue, then it wouldn't be the weakest sea. ::Its the storyline that states the sea is the weakest. Even with Luffy + the Straw Hats bounties, that doesn't ness. mean that the East Blue has gained any strength. For example, the West Blue is where Shanks is from, Shanks is a Yonkou. The SHs are no where near Yonkou level, so therefore the East blue is no where near the level of strength by your logic of the West Blue (ind you, both Gold Roger and Shanks are listed as Grand Line pirates and not from their listed seas... Never mind, I'll sort that out some point). :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh i get it..it all makes sense except for the part where it says " the average is 3,000,000 B therefore it is the weakest sea." It shouldn't really matter what the average is, if its stated in the storyline. Oathkeeper of oblivion 21:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::It is mentioned in the storyline, when Luffy is given his bounty Brandnew mentions it. It is out of date, but has never been updated by the storyline. --One-Winged Hawk 21:59, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Seriously Okay, its FINE rewording text, but can we NOT removing a chunk of heavy referenced stuff and put in stuff that isn't referenced at all. I have to revert in this case because its not on. If you want to correct text you've GOT to replace the text you put in with equally referenced text. This is the core of this wikia is providing information, but we can't call anything legit unless we give the sources from where the text come from. The idea is someone else can check it out and make sure its correct. In other words if you want to rewrtie the bounty issuing bit - get those references in or it will just be reverted! I should never have to tell anyone off for this EVER! --One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I know this sounds a bit dramatic, but if anyone does the above again (since I just found something else that needed to be on the page that got removed and it was sourced), for the following week its going on "no source = instant revert". --One-Winged Hawk 23:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Ideas? Okay, I know I finished this template and all and it looks nice... but take a looksie here I'm thinking... Would anyone like me to drop this template again and write this kind of template onto the page? For anyone who hasn't guessed whats the difference, its that by clicking any of the factors on the header of the template you can re-organise it. Some bad sides... I'll hjave to drop all the individual templates and combine them but it should make for an effective template. The info stuff would be left off though, the other downside is that, so we'd have the amounts, references and all but not actually written why they recieved a bounty. I could actually include it... But it would make the table much too long. I'll leave this in discussion and if anyone likes the idea I'll do a mock-up table. One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how it's gonna be made but I would like to see what can accomplished.Mugiwara Franky 17:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC)